


Handcuffed to a Luthor.

by Lazy_Adventurer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, I guess its underage drinking if you live outside of ireland, I only know Lex from smallville so thats where my info on him is from, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperCorp, Tags might change as the story goes on, Teenage kara and lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Adventurer/pseuds/Lazy_Adventurer
Summary: Alex brings Kara to a party at Lex Luthors house. The police show up and Kara ends up handcuffed to the one and only Lena Luthor. Neither wanting to get arrested they run away, still handcuffed together. They then spend the night on a mini adventure trying to get out of said handcuffs.





	1. 8.28 pm, Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I actually wrote this story before with my own original characters but bla bla bla I didn't like where the story went. Anyways I always thought tho that it would make a cool au idea and I've finally decided to use it. So that being said it means that I actually already have a draft written up and only need to edit it and change names, which won't take too long. So seeing as I've finished my exams and have no plans for the next week and a half (except to get locked on Friday and hopefully shift someone) I thought I'd write it. Let me know if I've forgotten to change any names and I'll go back and fix it. Enjoy x

7.01pm. Friday.

* * *

 

                       "Come on you're going to have a good time, trust me." Alex looks at Kara, eyes wide and bottom lip pushed out in a pout. They round the corner and Kara gets her first glimpse of the house. It's a semidetached house that looks very modern. It's probably just newly built. "I know, I'm just worried,  I don't know these people, I don't want to be the loner sulking in the corner like always." Kara says staring at the house.

"You're not going to be alone, I'll stay with you."

"Like you did last time."

"No this time I promise and besides this time is different, this is a party, last time it was just a few of my friends."

"Whatever."

  
                          Normally Kara trusts Alex on most things. Alex is a good sister and she only wants to see Kara getting out there. Kara just doesn't trust her with things like party's. Kara's heard stories about these parties, from Alex herself and they're never good stories. Although for Alex they're the 'best stories ever.'

                          All Kara knows for sure about this party is that there is going to be lots of drinking and lots of horny teenage boys. Yay...  Normally Kara wouldn't go to these things, especially with Alex of all people, but Alex is just trying to help her fit in, plus with Alex starting college at the end of the summer Alex wants to make sure that Kara can go out and be normal without her around all the time. So Kara let Alex dress her up in a short, tight dress that's barely enough to cover her ass, much shorter then she's used too, because according to her, it makes her look "Older and sexy, bound to catch the attention of any boy" (That particular comment made Kara cringe and want to crawl into a hole but Alex laughed knowing she was successfully embarrassing her sister). The only thing that made Kara less embarrassed about the whole outfit, was that Alex had put so much makeup on her, that anyone who knows her, won't be able to recognize her.

                             They walk up to the house and Alex rings the bell. Kara looks at her and gives her a weak smile. Alex sighs and says under her breath, "What am I going to do with you?" but before Kara can say anything back, the door opens. A man, maybe twenty one or so is standing in the doorway. He is tall, well built and is bald.

"Alex you made it!" he bends down and hugs Alex. "So who's your cute friend?" he says smirking at Kara.

"This is Kara, my sister."

"Oh, hello. Nice to finally meet you."

  
                             He smiles at Kara and she smiles politely back, hiding her annoyance. This was Lex Luthor after all. She isn't fond of him. He is older and in college with Clark. Lex and Clark had a falling out a little over a year ago and Kara knew Clark was still upset about it. But Alex didn't know about this falling out, because she isn't as close to Clark as Kara is. Alex hadn't told Kara who's party they were going to either. If Kara had of known, she wouldn't have gone . It is too late now though.

                              They step into the house and it smells like smoke and weed. Lex wanders off to a group of people and Alex leads Kara down the hallway and into a kitchen. In there is a table that's covered in all kinds of alcohol. From simple beer to unmarked bottles of clear liquid.

                              Alex walks over and grabs two bottles of beer. She opens them and hands one to Kara. Kara takes a sip and Alex drinks about half of hers. She then looks over at Kara and says, "Just try to have a good time." Kara simply give her one of her signature, well practiced fake smiles as a reply. Tonight was not going to be fun.


	2. 11.53 pm

11.53pm. Friday.

* * *

  
 

                       Kara is so bored now. The first few hours of the night where ok. Alex stayed with Kara like she promised. They went around talking to other people. At first Alex tried getting Kara to actually have conversations with these people but soon she realized that wasn't going to work. It wasn't like Kara wasn't trying. She was polite and friendly, but she couldn't spend more then two minutes talking with these's people before she ran out of things to say and they lost interest.

                        About an hour or so ago though, Alex found Maggie. They started talking with Kara. But soon enough they stopped talking and started making out on the couch, leaving Kara to third wheel at the side. Then not so long ago Alex gave Kara a look that simply said 'sorry' and she and Maggie wandered they're ways upstairs,  possibly to a bedroom. Kara doesn't mind too much. Alex and Maggie weren't official yet, but Kara knows how much Alex likes Maggie so she was willing to forgive her. Since they left, Kara has found a nice corner in the sitting room and has been sipping on a second beer Alex had handed her before leaving. Kara isn't much of a drinker. She doesn't really like the idea of getting drunk. Particularly when she's alone at a party. In the house of someone she doesn't like.

                         As Kara sips her beer, she finds herself staring at this one girl. The girl is sitting on the couch laughing with her friends. She has dark hair tucked behind her ear on one side, revealing a dozen or so earrings on her ear and a nose ring. She also has a lot of eyeliner on. Watching her made Kara jealous. She is pretty with very little effort, she clearly has a lot of self confidence and most of all, she has lots of friends around her that seem to want her around and she clearly doesn't need the help of a sister. 

                          "She's very pretty." Kara nearly jumps. A boy, maybe a little older than her appears at her side. "She's gay I think, but you don't seem like her type, so don't go over there and embarrass yourself," he says.

"What?" is all Kara can manage to answer.

"Well I've noticed you staring at her for a couple of minutes now and I'm worried that you're about to go over there and ask her out or something and you don't seem like you could handle that rejection" He replies.

"Oh! No! I'm straight!" Kara nearly yells.

"Really? That wasn't a very straight look you were giving her-"

"Yes! Really!"

"Hey don't worry,  I won't judge, some of my friends-"

"No, I'm straight, seriously!"

"Oh well this is embarrassing then, I just thought because you were staring at her so much that you were into her, and I really didn't want to see you get rejected. You're really pretty and I'd hate to see your make up ruined"

  
                          Kara doesn't know what to say to that so she just shyly smiles at him. She can feel her cheeks getting hot and red. She hadn't realized she had been staring so openly at the girl. It was embarrassing. She also didn't need her sexuality being brought into question by a stranger. She did that enough herself as it was.

                          Kara looks at the boy beside her. He's a few inches taller than her. He's got short light brown hair and broad shoulders. He's cute, but something about him tells Kara to be wary. She then notices his eyes searching her face. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"So you a friend of the birthday boy?" He asks.

"Who?"

"The tall bald guy, see him over there." The boy points over to Lex who Kara hadn't actually seen since he opened the door for Alex and her earlier. He was with another guy and three other girls, who were all clearly flirting with him.

"Oh, no, I'm not friends with him, but my sister Alex is, so she asked me to come with her for company."

"Ah, Alex. I've... Hear about her, where is she?"

"She's... Not here. She found herself some new company." She says raising her eyebrows."

"Well she's nice isn't she." He says sarcastically, "Sorry that's mean, I shouldn't say that.  It's just, well if I were her, I wouldn't leave you alone." He smirks at Kara.

  
                          Kara smiles but she can feel her cheeks burning. This guy was cringey and she really isn't in the mood to be hit on like this. "So how do you know the birthday boy," she asks.

"Ah... I don't actually. I'm new around here and I heard there was a party on. Thought it'd be a good place to meet new people and pretty girls."

Kara laughs a little. "Really? How's that working out for you?"

"Well I've meet a lot of new people but you're the first pretty girl I've come across" He smiles and Kara rolls her eyes at him.

"So what's you name anyway?" Kara asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh sorry, did I not say? My names Mon-El."

"Well hi Mon-El, I'm Kara" She says, sticking her hand out for him hoping he see's it as nothing more then a friendly gesture. He stares at it for a minute and smiles. Kara cringes, thinking how stupid she must seem, but instead of mocking her or making a horrible comment, he grabs her hand and shakes it, with a sheepish smile on his face and says, "It's really nice to meet you Kara"

                          He doesn't let go of her hand. His thumb glides in circles over her hand.  The action makes Kara feel a little uncomfortable and she quickly pulls her hand away. Her face is bright red now. She stares at her feet. She can almost feel Mon-El staring at her. She see's his hand move up near her face out of the corner of her eye and quickly snaps her head out of the way, looking back at the girl she had been staring at earlier. Only now the girl is staring at Kara. In fact the girl almost looks jealous. But...

   

                          "Hey-" Mon-El starts before he's abruptly stopped

    

                           They hear a loud "BANG" coming from the front of the house. Kara see's people running back into the room in a commotion. The crowd seems confused and Kara is confused. Until she hears someone yell, "IT'S THE POLICE!" and then all thoughts of the girl that were racing through her mind slip away and all that's left is total and complete, panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I mean it this time. Lena will properly be in the next chapter. I mean, she is in this chapter, technically. Take a wild guess who she is lol.


	3. 12.01 am, Saturday.

12.01am, Saturday.

* * *

 

                             Kara stands there, frozen in fear. All she can think is, _what do I do? What do I do?_  She hears people running around and screaming in a panic. She can't see them because her head is spinning and she can't think or see straight. Mon-El is being dragged away by some tall guy. She watches him struggle against the guy, trying desperately to get out of his grip. She thinks she hears him yell her name but it's hard to hear over all the shuffling and screaming.

                            Suddenly there's a short man in a police uniform standing beside Kara. He's balding and he's got a scruffy beard. He puts a heavy hand on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. He smell of peanut butter and cheap deodorant. He smirks at Kara and says, "Stupid brat, bet you thought you'd have a fun night out with your junkie friends, well you'll still be spending time with them in a cell!" He spat on her as he said the words.

                            Deep in her brain a voice was telling Kara to run, to punch him in the throat and run, but she knew she couldn't. She felt like this was her fault and that she deserved to go to jail. She had lied to Eliza. She had told her that Alex and her were going to the cinema. Now she was being arrested and she guess she deserved it. This was Karma. Eliza would find out that she lied and Kara knew she'd be grounded for the rest of her life.

                            The policeman dragged Kara of the house by her shoulder. It really hurt, but Kara guesses she deserves that too. Outside, there were at least four more police cars and one van. There were a few police outside with them. They too had people from the party, most with handcuffs around their wrists. Some of the people were resisting. They were kicking, biting, punching.  Some were just screaming in their faces. Calling them "Pigs" or "scum" or "bastards."

                            The policeman brought Kara over to another policeman. This man was thin and much younger. He was cleanly shaven and has short black hair. He has someone too, but Kara can't see who it is. The two policemen start talking to each other. The man holding her, who she learns is called Snapper, speaks first, "There's so many in there, I think I'll have to go back in to help"

 

                          "But you already have a girl?" the younger man looks confused.

                          "Yes I realize that"

                          "Well what do you want me to do?"

                           "Take this girl, handcuff her to your girl and keep them here, or is that too hard for you?"

                           "Sir, I don't think that's-"

                            "This is not the time to argue with me! Now take this girl off my hands so I can go in and actually help!"

                          Snapper pushes Kara forward and she stumbles into the other police man. This man grabs her wrist and sharply put handcuffs around it. It hurt like a bitch and it's way too tight. He then pulls her wrist forward as he put the other half of the cuffs on the wrist of another girl. Kara looks up from the girls wrist to her face. Her breath catches in her throat. Of all the people Kara could have been handcuffed to, it had to be with the girl she had been staring at earlier.

                       The girl wasn't paying attention to Kara though. She was looking at the police man. He had his hands on both their wrists and was staring at the house.

                            She then looked at Kara. She mouths something that looks like, "When I say, run." Kara thinks about it for a second. Would she run? She thinks it's not a bad idea. It would get her out of trouble. And she knows the only way Eliza would ever find out she was there would be if she got arrested. If she runs, she won't get arrested. But, is she not supposed to stay? Eliza had thought her to face the consequences of her actions.

                            Suddenly a loud bang comes from inside the house, and the man jumps from it. By doing this his grip on their wrists gets lose. Suddenly the girl shouts at Kara, "RUN!" and before Kara can even think about it, the girl pulls their wrists out of his grip and they're running.

                           They're running faster than Kara's ever run in her life. They run down the street and Kara can hear the police man running after them, he shouts, "Stop! Stop!" but they just ignore him and run down the street. They run around a corner and down another street. Then they turn another corner, but instead of running down that street, they jump into someone's front garden and crouch down behind the wall. Nearly a second later, Kara hears the police man run past. They wait there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Suddenly Kara realizes that she's smiling. She did it. For once in her life, instead of excepting the consequences, Kara ran.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. 12.17 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eejit (Aka my fav word): Irish form of idiot.

12.17am,

* * *

 

 

              Kara and the girl stay behind the wall for a few minutes. Although to Kara it feel like an eternity. Kara's breathing is heavy and ragged. She's trying so hard to keep it under control, afraid the policeman will hear her, despite the fact that Kara hasn't heard him come down this street in ages. They're still crouching and Kara is starting to get pins and needles in her legs. The other girl hasn't said anything yet. She seems so calm about the whole thing. As if she's done this sort of thing before. Kara's heart is beating out of her chest and she's so aware of every little noise. The wind blowing through the trees. The dog barking down the street. The flow of cars on the main road around the corner. Kara's so afraid and paranoid that any of these sounds could be the policeman coming to get her. Kara takes a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down, but the action makes her think that it might of been to loud and that he might hear it. Her head starts to spin. Everything she does makes her worry she will get caught. _Great_ , Kara thought _now my over active imagination is making me subconscious about my breathing_. Kara decides that she should look at the other girl for inspiration. Maybe if Kara see's that the other girl is calm, she might calm down herself. Kara looks at her own right hand. At her wrist, the one with the handcuffed tightly around it. Her eyes follow the chain on it to the other half were, she noted, it was not as tightly wrapped around the other girls wrist. Kara looks at her hand. She has long fingers with red nail varnish chipped over her nails. Kara's eyes wander up her arm to her face. She's not looking at Kara though. She's staring at the wall with an expression that suggest she is straining her ears to hear something. Kara watches her. The way her eyebrow slightly twitches when she hears that damn dog barking. She has perfectly smooth skin and she's wearing a dark red lipstick (Kara tries not to linger for to long on her lips though). Her hair is almost black up close but Kara can see lighter strands of hair mixed in. Again the girl has tucked it behind her ear. On this ear she only has two earrings. Kara looks back at her face. She looks at her eyes and see's that her eyeliner is smudged. She looks in her eyes and her breath catches a little in her throat because her eyes are a striking shade of green. Although in parts they almost look blue.

                  "Haven't you stared at me enough tonight?!" The girl says this loudly and with such force, without even looking at Kara, that it makes Kara jump, which causes her to lose her balance and fall on her ass. Kara instinctively puts her hands out to catch herself but she forgets about the handcuffs and accidentally pulls the other girl down with her. She falls with Kara, half landing on top of her. Kara's eyes widen and she doesn't know where to put her hands and so she ends up with her free hand on the girls shoulder in an attempt to stop her falling onto Kara. It clearly didn't work and now the girls face was inches from hers and she looks pissed.

"You absolute eejit!" The girl yells at Kara.

"Of all fucking people I could be stuck with, that idiot had to stick me with this clumsy eejit." She mumbles to herself.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears start to prick at Kara's eyes, She's so embarrassed. _Why do I have to be like this_ , Kara thinks.

                   The girl see's this reaction from Kara and rolls her eyes while sighing. "Come on, we better get out of here before that stupid policeman realizes where we disappeared to." She gets up on her knees and then stares down at Kara, who just stares back up at her. The girl sighs and looks at Kara with her eyes wide in a dramatic expression, "Well" she uses her free hand to gesture at the handcuffs. "Shit! Sorry!" Kara says as she gets up.

                   The girl sighs again and pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is gonna be a long night, isn't it." They stand up together and the girl looks around. There's no one on the street. It's a very short street, only about ten houses on each side of the road. All attached to each other on at least one side. The girl jumps over the wall first and gestures for Kara to do the same. "Come on cutie, we don't have all night." Kara glares at her before she jumps over the wall too. Kara really wasn't liking this girl. Sure she was pretty, maybe even sexy, in a mysterious kind of way, but boy was she a bitch!

                    They walk down the street, going in the opposite direction of the house they had come from. They walk in silence. They turn the corner and walk down another street. After a few minutes they turn again and they are on a main road. They continue to walk on the path just going straight, getting further and further away from the house. The orange glow of the streetlights leading the way. Kara pulls the sleeve of her jacket down in an attempt to cover up the handcuff as she see's some people walking up towards them. She was glad she hadn't listened to Alex when she had told her to take it off at the party. From the way the people were acting Kara could tell they were at least mildly drunk. They weren't exactly walking straight, and they were talking a little to loud for sober people. As they walked closer to them, some of the men of the group start to whistle at them and make weird grunting noises. Kara even hears a deep voice say "Hey sexy." She ignores them and so does the other girl.

                        As they pass by, one of the men pushes into Kara, causing her to stumble backwards. Kara tugs on the handcuffs as he did this, which pulls the other girl. The girl stops and turns around. She has her mouth open as if she's about to yell at Kara for pulling her, but stops when she see's that it was actually the man pushing into Kara. Without hesitation, the girl shoves him away from Kara with her free hand and yells, "Watch it pervert!" He falls to his side (but Kara thinks it was mostly because the alcohol was probably making him dizzy) and curses. He looks up at the other girl, who is looking down at him like he is a piece of sum on her shoe. "FUCKING BITCH!" He yells with such force that spit flies out of his mouth. The girl simply just scoffs at him and mumbles under her breath, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

                       The man tries to get up but seems to get dizzy again and falls to his knees. Then he bends double and throws up. Kara cringes and looks away. The other girl is smiling though, clearly amused at the state of the man. His friends, who had continued on walking without him, turn around then at the sound and gape at their fallen friend. They then start stumbling back towards him to help. The girl tugs on the handcuffs and Kara looks back at her. "We better go before he tells them what happened."

                        Quickly they start walking down the street. As soon as it was safe to do so, they also cross to the other side of the road. Thankfully there is a bend in the road, so after a minute or two they could no longer see the man and his friends. After a bit they start to slow down.

                      Kara looks over at the other girl. "Um... Thanks for... You know..." Kara doesn't know how to finish that sentence so when the girl looks at her, she just smiles shyly at her. Kara hopes she gets the message.

But all the girl does is roll her eyes. Then she says, "Hey, look that guy was a pervert, and he deserved it, you just provided me with an excuse. Besides, if you haven't noticed we're stuck together-" She motions to the handcuff with her free hand "-so if anything bad happens to you, it also happens to me. I was only saving my own ass, darling. Don't start thinking I actually care about you now."

"Whatever." Kara scoffs. This girl was really getting on her nerves.

"So whats the plan?" The girl asks.

 

"Wait. What do you mean 'what's the plan'? I assumed you knew what to do. I mean I assumed that you weren't just walking in this direction for no reason!"

 

"Whoa! Hey! I was just walking this way to put some distance between me and that Policeman. Don't expect me to do all the work."

 

Kara groans, "Ok well we need to find a way to get out of these handcuffs. Know anyone who can help?"

 

                    The girl is silent for a minute, deep in thought. Her brows furrows and she scrunches up her nose. It's actually kind of cute Kara thinks. Then her eyes widen and she looks at Kara. "I think I know someone." The girl doesn't look to happy about this though, but Kara doesn't notice. She just happy to finally have a solution. 

 

"Excellent!"

 

"Come on sunshine, she lives this way." She tugs Kara across the road and they continue walking in silence.

 Kara decides to break the silence.

"My names Kara, by the way." Kara was getting sick of the girls use of nicknames. (OK maybe she liked them a little but she really didn't want to be thinking about how that was making her feel right now)

 

                 The girl looks at Kara and scrunches up her face again. Then she blows air out of her nose, looks away and simply says, "Lena." and they continue walking along in silence.


	5. 12.48 am

12.48am

* * *

 

              They've been walking for a while now. They haven't been saying much to each other. Mostly just Kara asking how much further and Lena saying, "Come on it's this way" as she tugs on the handcuffs bringing them down another alleyway. They're nearly in the city center now. Kara can see the the CatCo office building in the distance. Logo lit up, and a few lights still on. Kara heard rumors that Cat Grant had a habit of working late and she wonders if any of those lights were from her office.

               Kara's about to ask again how much further, when she's tugged towards a house. There's a big black gate outside and as Lena opens it, it screeches, making Kara wince. Lena looks back at Kara with a face that just screams "REALLY?" and then shakes her head and continues opening the screeching gate.

               Inside the garden there's a long driveway that leads to the front door of the house. It's framed in glass. On each side of the driveway there is grass, neatly kept, that almost looks as if a professional comes and keeps it tame. There are rose bushes in the garden, again neatly kept. The house itself is huge, clearly very expensive. The house is covered in huge windows, with the curtains closed stopping anyone from seeing in. The house is modern and white, almost square and Kara could just tell it was the kind of house with not just a pool, but also a Jacuzzi in the back garden. The house was giving Kara a bad feeling though. It felt empty. Like a house but not a home. Something to show off to impress people. Kara really didn't want to get any closer to it. But the problem is, she knows she needs to go in there to get help. She also doesn't want to show fear in front of Lena, who seems afraid of nothing. But Kara still needs to take a break and calm down, so she stops them halfway up the driveway. Lena stops and turns to look at her. "What the fuck is it this time Kara?"

"I- it's just-  well- the thing- I-"

"Spit it out Sunshine."

"I-" Kara sighs, "I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"Please. Like anyone has any good feelings about this place."

"Why are we here?"

"There's a- she's-" Lena sighs. "My mother lives here. She might have some experience of this sort of thing." She shakes the handcuffs.

"Your mother?! Holy cow! Won't she just punish you for being at that party?"

"She won't." Lena says firmly.

"Well are you even sure she'll help?"

                  "I hope so..." Lena looks at the house and bites her lip. There's doubt in her eyes this time. This makes Kara really scared and her hands shake a little. Lena feels the vibration in the cuffs and looks away from the house and down to Kara's hand. She then looks up at Kara's face, and Kara guesses she can see the fear in her face. Lena rolls her eyes, sighs and then takes Kara's hand in hers, lacing their fingers. Her hand is warm and the small gesture helps calm Kara down. Just a little. "Come on, hopefully we won't have to spend too much time here."

                  They walk up to the house side by side. Lena uses her free hand to knock on the door and ring the bell. After a few minutes the door opens. In the doorway is a tall woman, maybe in her forties. Kara recognizes her but she's not sure from where. Her gut is telling her that this woman is bad news. She's wearing a black, fluffy, dressing gown and a pair of dark brown slippers, that almost look more like shoes then slippers. She's got a lit cigarette hanging from her lips. When she see's Lena though, she takes it out of her lips with her finger tips and smirks at Lena. Kara can feel Lena's grip tighten on her hand as the woman looks her up and down.

"Back so soon I see." She then turns to Kara and she smiles. It's a creepy smile that makes Kara's stomach turn. "I see you brought a friend? How long do you think this one will last? A week? Two maybe?" She raises an eyebrow as she speaks.

"I'm not here to be taunted, Mother." Lena then raises their hand's in the air and lets go of Kara's so the woman can see the handcuffs clearly. "I need help."

"I see the party went well?"

"It went swimmingly." Lena glares at her.

"Oh if looks could kill-"

"You'd be dead a long time ago."

"Now now." She reaches her hand up to Lena's face and Lena actually flinches at her touch, but the older woman cups her chin in such a way that Lena can't move away unless she physically takes a step back. But Lena doesn't move an inch and Kara can clearly see the discomfort in her face. "That's not how you treat the only person who cares for you is it. I am your mother after all. Besides that's not how a Luthor acts, is it now? If you don't treat me right I might have to remind you properly how a true Luthor acts..."

                Lena sniffs and her face softens a little. "Sorry." She mumbles.

                Kara is freaking out now. At least in her head she is. She needs to keep calm on the outside so the older woman doesn't notice. Kara hopes she can't smell her fear. Of all people she could be handcuffed to, it had to be a Luthor. God she had enough of them tonight. Clark would kill her if he knew this was happening, not that she'd had much choice in the matter.

                But something in Kara's heart tugs as she watches Lena like this. Weak in front of her mother. Not that long ago Lena was shoving a man twice the size of her to the ground. Now her mother, who despite being taller then Lena but clearly weaker, is making Lena visibly uncomfortable. She must have some hold on Lena.

"That's better." She removes her hand and stands up straighter in the doorway. "Now what can I do for you Lena?"

"You need to get us out of these handcuffs." Lena's voice is weaker then Kara's has ever heard it.

"Surly you were given a pair of keys when you bought it?"

"Mother this isn't a kinky thing. The Police came to Lex's party and we nearly got arrested."

"Why would they come near a Luthors party? And why in god's name did they cuff you together?"

"Because they're idiots, but that's not the point. Can you help get us out?"

The older woman sighs. "Fine."

"Great"

"But it will cost you."

"What? Mother you have everything you could ever want. What could you possibly need-"

"No, I don't need something from you" She looks over at Kara, as if only truly seeing her for the first time and smirks. "I need her."

                   Kara's eyes grow wide. She isn't sure what she could want.

                   "Hello, I'm Lillian Luthor. I don't know if you know me, but I know you. You're friends with that Kent boy, aren't you?"

                   "Ah... Yes. Clarks my cousin." Kara is confused at first, but realization starts to kick in. This is Lex's mother after all.

                   "Oh even better. Clark and my dear son Lex had a... Falling out recently, I'm sure you know all about it." Kara just nods.

                   "I wonder how Clark would feel if he knew you were talking to me. Maybe you can tell me all about him while I fix your problem." She waves her hand at the handcuffs. "It seems only fair. Maybe you can even see my sons side of the story. Convince Mr Kent that he is, in fact, in the wrong in this whole situation."

                   Kara can feel a lump in her throat forming, but she swallows it. She want's to get out of these handcuffs, but was talking to Lillian about Clark worth it. She starts digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Her breathing becomes shallow and quick. Lena was gonna do it. She was gonna make Kara talk to Lillian, tell her all about her cousin. She could feel it. Lena wants to get out of these handcuffs just as bad as Kara does. Kara wants to run. She wants to run away as fast as she can. This is Kara's punishment for not letting the police arrest her. This is karma. _Fuck. Oh fuck._

"No." Kara looks over at Lena. She didn't expect her to say that.

"What?" Lillian asks her, a look of disbelief covers her face.

"You heard me. She's not here to help you get vengeance in Lex's name. She's just an innocent bystander. You leave her out of this." Lena says this firmer than anything else she has said to Lillian. She even seems to grow a few inches as she says the words.

"Fine. No deal then." Lillian goes to close the door, but Lena stops her with her free hand pressed against the door.

"What? No. Fuck that. Come on, I'm your daughter? I need help!"

"Lena, it's her or nothing."

"Well then fuck you Mother."

                 Lena grabs Kara's hand and pulls her away. They start walking towards the gate. Lillian shouts after them.

"Fine then. You were never really a Luthor anyway. Lex will be so disappointed to know his sister betrayed him like this."

"Fine! I never asked to be a Luthor anyway!"

"You're such a disappointment."

                 Lena doesn't yell something back. They just continue through the garden and out the screeching gate. They walk faster and head towards the city. Lena doesn't say anything but there are tears spilling down her cheeks. Kara doesn't know where they're heading but she knows better than to ask, so she just follows her. Silently. Kara's never met a Luthor like this. Something was starting to swell in her chest and she didn't think she wanted to push it down.

                 All she knows for sure was that she wants to comfort Lena. Even if Clark would hate her for it.


	6. 1.33 am

1.33am

* * *

 

               Lena seems to have some idea of where they're going, but she says nothing. She's stopped crying and at some point while they were walking she let go of Kara's hand, who was a little disappointed about it, but decided not to say anything. Kara felt safer when they were holding hands and it made her feel like maybe Lena didn't actually hate her guts. It was also the only way Kara felt like she could comfort Lena without pushing the boundary's of their new found... friendship? Could she call it that. Lena had saved her from her mother, so did that make them friends? But more importantly, did Kara really want to be her friend? She was a Luthor after all. No one would approve.

              They continue to walk along in silence. Truth be told, Kara's only staying silent because she really doesn't know what to say. _I mean what do you say after witnessing something like that_ , Kara thought. It's not like she can just turn around to her and say, _hey Lena sorry that your mother is a psycho who want's to disown you but you know thanks for not making me have to tell her all about my cousin, even though it means were still stuck in these handcuffs and your gonna have to deal with your family when we do get free!_ It's not exactly a great conversation starter

               They come up to a wall, no taller than 3ft maybe. Lena jumps over it and Kara follow suit, not even questioning the action. Over the wall is a small park. Kara can't see much in the dark, but what she can see is a play park surrounded by bushes. There's a path leading away from it. At first she thinks that they're gonna go sit on the swings. Kara might have been watching too many movie's though, because Lena pulls her away from the swings and towards a bush in the opposite direction.

                 They climb through the bush and it grabs at Kara's dress, pulling on loose threads and making small rips here and there (Kara doesn't mind though, she wasn't that fond of the dress anyways). As they climb through she can hear rushing water. When they get out to the other side of the bush it's much darker. There's a small river there, with more bushes on the other side, that block any light from the streetlights outside getting in. It's only a small clearing, enough for maybe four people to sit comfortably in and the only light coming through is moonlight.

                  Lena rushes over to a rock on the edge of the water. She practical falls on the rock in a heap, only leaving her left arm up in the air so she doesn't pull Kara down with her. It was all very dramatic and almost makes Kara laugh. Almost.

                   Kara can hear Lena crying again. She doesn't know what to do, because she doesn't know Lena that well and she doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Kara is a stranger after all. So Kara just sits down on the rock with her and says nothing. Some part of her brain reminds her of what Alex does when she's crying. Alex usually hugs Kara and tells her things like "shh its gonna be alright," and honestly Kara didn't think that would cut it here. Kara also doesn't think Lena wants to be told to "shh." And she doesn't know how Lena would react if Kara hugged her. But Kara can't just leave her like this. So she settles on placing her hand softly on Lena's ankle. She feels the girl stiffen under her fingers but then she relaxes (Kara thinks she almost feels her press into her hand a little).

                    Kara definitely wasn't going to tell her that things would be alright because that is a complete and utter lie. If anything, things are getting worse. For one thing, they still weren't out of those handcuffs.

                   They stay there for a while. Lena slowly stops crying and sits up. Kara removes her hand, resting it on the rock near Lena's own hand. Part of her wanting to reach out and grab Lena's hand, but she stops herself. Lena just stares blankly at the rushing river. Kara could tell she was still pretty upset, so she tries talking to her, just to see if she's gonna be alright.

"Hey," Kara speaks softly and tries to make the word sound as caring as possible.

"What?!" Lena looks at her and all she can see is anger in her eyes.

"I- I just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Why should you care?!"

"Because-"

"Because what?! Because you wanna see how fucked up I am! Or maybe it's because now you're scared of me! I am a Luthor after all! I know what people say! That the only good Luthor is a dead Luthor! Everyone knows it! Is that-"

"NO!" Kara cut her off, practically yelling, "Of course I'm not asking because of that! I'm asking because not one minute ago you were curled up in a ball on this rock sobbing your eyes out! I'm not asking it for any other reason other than the fact that I care!" It was true. Kara does care. She knows that what happened must have been horrible for her. She can't even imagine what's going through Lena's head right now. She's worried about her.

               For a second Lena's face softens. Then she glares at Kara and looks away. The softness completely gone.

"Yeah well, I know even though you're not saying it, you're judging me." Lena's voice is harsh but low, like she doesn't believe it herself.

"I'm not actually." Kara tries to sound soft but firm.

"Yes you are. Everyone does."

"Well believe it or not, I'm not everyone. I'm not saying I like your family, but I would never judge you solely on them. I'm not perfect myself and neither were my family and I hate when people judge me on them, so why should I judge anyone else's family. Honestly I'm just worried about what your mother might do to you now... After you know... You not letting her speak to me... Thanks for that, by the way... I really do appreciate it." Lena turns to her and Kara give her a small smile, and she's rewarded with a smile back. Kara feels her heartbeat pick up a bit.

                Lena sighs and looks at the ground. She then grabs Kara's hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"Anything for a friend," Lena say's and Kara has to bite back a grin that threatens to spread across her face.

"You know," Lena continues, "I'm not actually a Luthor. I was adopted when I was four. I don't even know who my real parents are."

"Me too. Well actually when I was thirteen. My parents died in an accident." Kara can feel her own tears start to build up.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no. It happened a long time ago and I was adopted by this really wonderful family who's great to me, so everything had a happy ending..."

"But?"

"I don't know... I guess I have a hard time feeling normal. Alex helps. She brought me to the party so I could fit in and feel normal. She just want's the best for me." 

                 They stay silent for a minute. The moment feeling to intimate for words.

                 Then Lena reaches for the cuffs. She starts to twist her side around a bit.

"God these are tight aren't  th-" Kara doesn't mean to cut her off, but the movement makes her yelp. Lena had twisted her side a little too much and it had pulled Kara's side around a bit. Concern spreads across Lena's face and she lifts Kara's arm up to inspect the cuffs. They had been really tight but Kara hadn't realized just how tight. They had managed to dig into her wrist and cut it. There was a bit of blood running under her jacket sleeve.

"oh shit these are tight!" Lena looks at Kara with worry in her eyes. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?"

"I didn't notice till now"

"Didn't notice? How could you not notice?" She then reaches to pull up Kara's sleeve. "Let me see if I can just fix it or something."

"Ouch! Please it's ok honestly you don't hav- Ouch!" but Lena ignores her protests and pulls Kara's sleeve up to her elbow. As she looks down on Kara's arm Kara looks away with tears stinging her eyes. A lump has formed in her throat. She didn't want to see how bad it was.

                 Lena stays quiet for a moment, she doesn't move the handcuffs and Kara is so thankful for that. Lena stays quiet a little too long for Kara's liking though, so she turns back to look at her. Lena was looking down at her arm, worry lines across her forehead.

"Oh god, that bad?" Kara refuses to look down at her arm.

"Em... I mean it's not great but I don't think we will be chopping your hand off anytime soon," Lena jokes.

"Not funny!" Kara doesn't appreciate the joke.

                   Lena smirks at Kara and Kara just glares back. She wants to wipe the smirk right off Lena's face. She want's to stop her from making another joke. She want's to shut her up. She want's to kiss her.

"Just give me your arm and let me see if I can help, ok?" Lena looks back down at Kara's arm and Kara's so glad she can't see the blush that had started to rise in her cheeks.

                 Kara finds herself unable to speak, feeling Lena's soft fingers on her skin, moving with such care, so as not to hurt her. She is so grateful for her help.

                 Lena gently lifts Kara's arm up closer to her face. She inspects her wrist with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. It's cute and Kara is hit again with the desire to kiss her. Lena gently tries to twist the cuff around Kara's wrist but she winces and Lena stops and looks at Kara with a concerned expression on her face. She then frowns at her.

"We need to get you out of these cuffs Kara, or you really will lose your hand."

"Gee thanks for that, it really helps!"

"Hey it's the truth."

                   Kara feels her heart drop and she looks at the ground, afraid she might start crying.

"Hey." Lena says it so softly that it makes Kara look back up at her.

                   Lena's smiling at her softly. She reaches out with her not handcuffed hand and pushes a stray strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear. She doesn't pull back though. Instead she gently places her hand on Kara's cheek. "It's gonna be ok."

                   Kara closes her eyes and nods. When she opens her eyes, Lena is staring at her intensely. Kara want's to look away but finds herself drawn to Lena. Lena starts to lean in and Kara feels herself lean forward to meet her.

                    A Police siren goes off. Not close but not that far either. The sound makes Kara jump back.

"Oh god where can we go now? Who's gonna be up and willing to help us?" Kara's panicking now. For more then one reason.

              Hurt flashes across Lena's face but she recovers quickly. "I don't know anyone else."

              Kara thinks for a minute. Not many people she knows would be willing to help in the middle of the day, let alone night. And then it dawns on Kara. There is one person who might help and he lives nearby. Kara sighs as she think of how it might go.

"Come on, I think I might know someone who will help."

           They get up and start heading out of the bush. Kara leading for once. She's not happy about who they're going to see, but she knows he'll help. But he's gonna hold it against her. And he won't be happy to see who she's with either.


	7. 2.16 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I don't hate James and I really didn't mean for him to come across so mean in this chapter. So just assume that his meanness is coming out because of his over protectiveness of Kara and wariness of all Luthors.

2.16am.

* * *

 

             They walk into an estate, Kara still leading. She wasn't happy about who they were going to ask for help from. It wasn't that she hated who she was going to see, it's just that they had been fighting recently and it was all about trust. Specifically his unwillingness to trust her. Plus Kara knew he didn't like Luthors, so Lena being there wouldn't help.

              Kara is starting to get tired now as well, which didn't help. Every few minutes she kept yawning. As they walk into the estate she yawns again and Lena hits her in the arm lightly. She didn't actually hurt her but Kara still reacts.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stop yawning your-" She pauses to yawn, "-making me yawn."

               Kara chuckles and smiles at her, watching Lena yawn again. Lena almost made Kara forget where they were heading. But she soon remembers, and the smile is wiped from her face, and she turns away from Lena. Kara think she doesn't noticed but she proves her wrong when she stops and pulls Kara's hand.

"Ok what the fuck is going on?" She asks. Eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Kara lies.

"Clearly something's wrong because the closer we got to this estate the more you look like you wanted to throw up." She stares at Kara with a look in her eyes that says she isn't going to let it go.

"It's nothing..."

"Clearly it's something," Her voice is soft as she speaks.

"it's just-" Kara sighs. "I don't want to ask him for help. We've been arguing for a while now and I just don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet. But we need to get out of these handcuffs so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. So can we just go? So I can get it over with."

"Come on, it can't be that bad if you still feel comfortable enough to ask for help," Lena says softly.

"But that's the thing! I'm asking for help!"

"Ok, I'm lost."

Kara huffs. "We're fighting because he doesn't trust me and has been way to overprotective of me lately. And now, showing up like this-" She shakes their hands (which are still laced together), "-this just proves that he is right to be so protective!" Angry tears threaten to spill out of Kara's eyes.

Lena giggles and Kara snaps her head at her, feeling hurt. Lena catches her eyes and stops.

"No! No Kara I'm not laughing at you. It- It's the idea, of someone caring to much that's funny. I've never had that problem. Someone caring _too_ much about me." Kara can't help it, she giggles a little. Lena is right. Someone caring too much doesn't really sound like a problem.

"Ok, I know it seems silly but it's true. He didn't want me going to the party in the first place. He didn't know who was going and who's party it was but I told him Alex, my sister, would be there, but he said it didn't matter that anything could happen. I guess he was right. But I'm my own person, who can make her own decisions and her own mistakes! I don't need his approval on everything I do, you know?"

                Lena nods and squeezes Kara's hand. "I get it. I'm sure he means well though." Kara shrugs her shoulders. "I guess."

                Lena smiles at Kara and god, Kara's having such a hard time ignoring the little voice at the back of her head screaming at her to kiss Lena. So she tugs Lena's hand again and they continue walking for a bit until they are outside a big house with a small front garden. The garden has pots in it that are filled with brightly coloured plants. The grass is green and a little overgrow. Kara considers knocking on the door, but she knows she would wake up the wrong person if she did that. So instead she picks up a handful of pebbles and one by one she throws them at the top right hand window. Part of her hopes that he won't wake up, but after about four pebbles a face appears in the window. Her hope vanishes and she feels anxious. She motions for him to come down, and the face disappears.

                 Within a minute, the front door opens and in the frame is a tall, broad shouldered boy, with brown and tired looking eyes. He looks at Kara with concern plastered all over his face.

"Why are you here and why did you try to break my window?" He asks sleepily.

"I didn't try to break your window, I was trying to get your attention."

"Well you have it, so what's up?"

"I need your h-help."

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen at the party? I swear to God if you-"

"No James," Kara cuts him off before he can say anything else. "It's nothing too bad... but I still need your help. Something did happen at the party."

"I warned you not to go to that Kara. God why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"Because I'm my own person James! I can do what I want. But I'm not here to talk to you about that. I need your help with this." Still holding Lena's hand Kara lifts their arms up to show him the handcuffs.

"Jesus Christ Kara!" He reaches forward to grab her wrist. She flinches away but he manages to get a grip anyway. Kara winces at the action.

"Kara is that blood?"

"Yes but it's fine honestly. We just really need to get out of these cuffs."

"Yeah no shit. How'd you mange to get handcuffed together anyway?"

"Long story involving the police, but that's not the point, my friend-"

"Friend? Who even is she?" He drops her wrist.

"Lena... Lena Luthor. She's my friend."

"Oh my God Kara, she's a Luthor, she's not your friend. How long have you even known her?"

"A few hours"

"A few hours and now she's your friend? Kara that's not how Luthors works. I'm your friend not her. You're gonna get yourself in worse trouble with her around. That's what happened to Clark."

"James you don't decide who is and who isn't my friend!"

"Kara please! This Luthor is not your friend. For god's sake she's got you in handcuffs! It's a good thing Clark asked me to look out for you." He then reaches up to cup Kara's face but suddenly there is a hand on his wrist twisting it away. He cries out in pain.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her." Lena says through clenched teeth. "LENA stop!" She lets go of him.

"Fucking Luthor bitch," He says as he rubs his wrist.

"Hey don't talk to her like that! Look it's late and we're all tired and agitated! Lets all calm down!"

"What the fuck Kara?! You're defending this bitch! She's not your friend I am!"

"Look I don't care. Now are you gonna help?" Kara was getting increasingly more annoyed by the minute.

"I can get you out of the cuffs, but when I finish I'm calling Clark and-"

"No!"

"Yes! He deserves to know what's going on, and after I call him I'm calling the Police to arrest her!"

                  After he says that Kara instinctively pulls Lena behind her. Kara shakes her head at him. She wasn't going to let him take her. 

"No, you're not. Lena didn't get me in these cuffs. It was my fault. She's only getting dragged along . She hasn't done anything wrong! She's more then her family's name James!"

"Kara I know you try to see the good in everyone, but she's a Luthor. Can you ever really trust a Luthor?" He reaches out for her face again. "Kara I'm only doing Looking out for you."

                 Suddenly there's a hand on his wrist again twisting it. It takes Kara a second to register that it was her hand and not Lena's. She drops his wrist, realizing what she's doing. She doesn't want to hurt James. She just wants him to trust her for once.

"James, Lena is my friend and I trust her."

"Well I don't."

"Well then you can just go... fuck off then!" Kara was on the verge of tears again.

"Fine go off with your new friend. She'll stab you in the back though Kara. And when it happens don't come running to me saying I didn't warn you! It happened to Clark, it'll happen to you. Besides why do you even care about her, it's not like she's special to you or anything!"

                  Kara knew he was only trying to piss her off at this point. He wanted her to react. To lash back at him so he could tell her she was being too harsh on him and then make her realize that he was right after all. But Kara wasn't going to feed into that. She knew James had good reason not to trust Luthors. He had been in college with Clark until he had moved to a college near Kara. But Kara knew he was wrong about Lena. She had seen Lena at her most vulnerable and if she really was like her family Kara would know it by now. So in that moment she wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to show him that Lena was special to her.

                 So without fully thinking about it too much, Kara turns around grabbing Lena's face with both her hands. A shocked expression flickers across Lena's face at Kara's actions. Kara pulls her face close to hers, hesitating for a split second to give Lena a chance to stop her, but she doesn't, so Kara kisses her. It's soft at first and Kara loves the feel of Lena's soft lips on hers (Kara tries to remind herself that it's just to put on a show for James but fails). At first Lena still seems taken aback by the action, but quickly she holds onto Kara's wrist with her handcuffed hand, she then puts her not handcuffed arm around Kara's waist and she pulls her closer, their bodies flushed together, and kisses her back eagerly, deepening the kiss slightly. Kara can feel the warmth radiating off of Lena's body and her heartbeat has skyrocketed. Lena's tongue is in her mouth and Kara feels herself moan quietly. She's never kissed a girl before, and had convinced herself that she wouldn't like it if she did, but this is great. Kara likes kissing Lena. It feels natural to her. She want's to stay kissing Lena forever.

                 Kara brakes the kiss. She's a little disappointed when Lena doesn't protest.

                 Kara then turns back to James. He is staring at them, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Kara smirks at him. She really wishes she had a camera on her so she could take a picture of his face to keep forever.

                 Kara then pulls Lena out of the garden. They walk out of the estate in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts (just because): 'Cara' (said like Kara) is the Irish for 'Friend.' Lena (pronounced differently to the name. Like the 'len' is pronounced how you would say the 'len' in 'Lenny' (if that makes any sense lol)) is the Irish for 'With.'
> 
> I don't know why you need that info, but do what you like with it lol.


	8. 3.04 am

3.04am,

* * *

 

             They walk in silence for a while. Though Kara can tell, that Lena wants to say something but can't quite get it out. Her mouth kept opening to speak but quickly she would snap it closed whenever Kara looked at her. Eventually Kara gets frustrated with waiting for her to speak and break the silence, so Kara speaks first.

"I'm sorry, about, you know... Kissing you." Kara doesn't look at her as she says it.

"It's- it's fine..."

"No it was wrong of me to use you like that. I only did it to annoy him"

"Look it's fine, I don't blame you. You just... Surprised me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else to do, I wasn't thinking straight"

"Yeah you weren't." Lena mumbles. "It's fine though, honestly. He was being an asshole, he deserved it. How do you know him anyway?"

Kara sighs, "We, ah... We used to date. He knows my cousin Clark. They used to go to college together but he moved here about a year ago."

"What happened between you too?"

"Well he was kind and charming and he was always so nice to me. We made each other better. I really, really liked him. I spent a lot of time imagining what it would be like to be with him. I guess I sort of built up this person in my head that was perfect, but when we were together he wasn't like that. Like he wasn't bad, he just wasn't what I expected. I guess when you finally get what you want and it's not how you imagined it, that sort of ruins it. I mixed up the James I imagined with the James he was. We broke it off before it got serious and stayed friends. But lately he's been way too over protective of me. It's so out of character for him, I don't know what happened."

"No one's perfect Kara, not even you. I mean I heard you tell him to "Fuck off." Yeah don't think I missed that little miss perfect!" Lena giggles as she watches Kara blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to swear! I was just so angry at him! I'm not normally that vulgar!" 

Lena doesn't answer because she's to busy laughing, almost falling over.

"You're not so perfect yourself you know! I've heard you swear, like, so many times!" Kara retorts.

Lena just laughs harder until she subsides into soft giggles. She wipes tears from her eyes. "Your right, I swore at least twice tonight."

"That is such an understatement!"

"I'm not wrong though, am I?" 

Kara huffs in response. They had stopped walking at this point.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Lena whispers, almost to low for Kara to hear, but she hears all of it. A deep blush starts to creep up her neck. 

"But- Em- yeah- like- what I was saying. What was I saying?"

"You were talking about James, sweetie."

"Ah- yeah. Em we broke up and he hasn't been the same since. I think that's all I really had to say."

"Do you... do you still like him?" Kara notes the jealously laced in Lena's words.

"Em. No, no I'm over him. I think we're better off as friends. Poor Alex though. I think she thought I was gonna marry him. The break up hurt her more then me." Kara chuckles to herself. Alex had apparently lost a bet to Maggie about how long they would be together. Alex said forever and Maggie said a month (Kara's a little happy that Maggie always seems to win her bets though, because recently she had bet Kara that Alex would ask her to be her girlfriend by the end of summer and Kara was more then happy to lose that bet).

"Ah yes, my mother was the same. She never shut up about any boy I hung around with. Right up until the moment I told her I was a lesbian. Then she just stopped talking to me altogether. Well except when she needs something from me. Or needs to keep up appearances." Lena looks away from Kara, the smile that was on her face completely gone.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Lena forces a smile, "Her voice was starting to annoy me anyway. It's nice to have the peace and quiet for once."

"Still, it's ok to be upset about it." Kara squeezes her hand and Lena gives her a small, but real smile.

"So, you and Clark are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but we weren't always"

"Oh?" Lena quirks her eyebrows.

"Yeah up until my parents died we didn't really know each other. But after they died he kept an eye on me. He knew I was gonna be adopted and he didn't want me to lose contact with family. He's all I have left of my family..." Kara suddenly remembers that James had threatened to tell Clark about Lena. "Oh god Lena he'll be so mad when he finds out about this! About us! I know you're good and kind and so much more then you're family, but he won't be able to look past your name!" Kara was starting to panic. "What if James tells him?!"

"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong Kara. Like you said you're your own person, you can make your own decisions!" Lena tries to reassure her.

"But w-what i-if he w-won't listen t-to me" Kara's voice cracks. "W-what if he d-doesn't w-want to s-speak to m-me again! Oh g-god! W-what have I done! James w-will probably tell him now after what h-happened! O-oh s-shit!"

                           Tears stream down Kara's face. She doubles over, putting her hands on her knees. She feel so dizzy. She wants to throw up. _What am I gonna do?_ Kara thinks _. Clark is gonna kill me._ Suddenly she can see Lena's face in front of her. One of her hands is on Kara's shoulder and the other handcuffed hand is still holding hers.

"Hey" Her voice is soft and full of care. "You listen to me. That boy is gonna listen to you. You are so smart and trusting Kara. You see the good in everyone, even me. He has to know that. And besides he's your family. He's not gonna just drop out of your life."

"L-Lillian did it t-to y-you."

"That's different though. Lillian is a bitch who doesn't care. Clark clearly cares about you. He's proven it time and time again. And you clearly care about him too. He has to be smart enough to know that. So he won't want to lose you. He'll listen to you. He's a coward if he doesn't!"

"Y-you t-think s-so?"

"I know so! If you act strong and hold your ground around him, I promise he'll listen to you!"

                She smiles at Kara and she can't help but believe her. Kara nods at her and swallows the lump in her throat. Lena knows how to make Kara feel better and she starts to relax. Lena's face is so close to hers right now. Kara can't help staring at her lips. She wants to feel them on hers again. Feel how soft they are. 

                Kara stands up straight and wipes away her tears. One of Lena's hands still on her shoulder, and the other still holding her hand.

"T-thanks. I think y-your right." Kara gives her a wobbly smile and Lena smiles back.

                   Lena then leans over and wraps her free arm around Kara's shoulder and hugs her. Kara puts her free arm around her waist and hugs her back tightly, pushing her face into her neck. Their linked hands, hanging loosely at their sides. They stand there for a while, just holding each other, Kara's shoulders shaking a bit as she slowly stops crying, making small sniffling noises. Lena's so warm and comfy and Kara wants nothing more then to stay in her arms for a few hours. It's so nice right up until the moment Kara realizes they're still handcuffed together. Kara pulls back, only enough to see Lena's face, and lifts up their hands.

"What are we gonna do now? That was the only person I knew who could help us," Kara says softly.

"Shit," Lena says softly as she bites her bottom lip and stares at the ground. Kara thinks she looks kinda cute while she does it but she also wants to take her lip between her own teeth and see how many swear words Lena really knows.

"Well there is one place we could go, but it's very stupid." Lena looks at Kara, who's still looking at Lena's lip as she continues to bite it.

"Yeah? At this point, no idea is a stupid idea." Kara sighs as at least a hundred stupid idea's flash through her head. All involving Lena and that nice looking wall near them.

"I don't know, this might be a very stupid idea, but it's our last option"

"Well what is it then?" Kara looks back up at Lena's eyes.

"We go back to the party, or well the house the party was at. Lex might still be there and might be willing to help."

Kara pulls away from Lena. "Are you crazy? The Police might still be there! Plus you know my feeling's towards Lex!"

"Calm yourself! It's been a few hours, they'll be gone by now. And Lex doesn't have to know who you are. I'll just say your a- a girlfriend and that we need help. He won't question it."

Kara's heart jumps at the word "girlfriend."

"Ok, fine. But I'm leaving the second I'm free." Lena looks hurt at her words. "Also what if Lex got arrested?"

"Trust me, Lex has connections, if he got arrested, he'll be out by now."

"Fine. But it's gonna take a few hours to get there! We've been walking all over this city." Kara really didn't fancy walking for much longer. She is so tired. She wishes she had superpowers so she could fly them there. Oh well.

"Well we better get going then! Come on Sunshine!"

                Lena then takes Kara's hand and pulls her, in what she guesses is the direction of the party. This is gonna be a long walk. So Kara pulls herself closer to Lena, so they are walking side by side. Kara thinks she might as well use this time to get to know Lena personally. So she starts to speak.


	9. 4.11 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of the fic to work, Alex has to know and be friendly with Lex. Which would be ooc for Alex but take it that Kara hasn't told Alex about Clark's falling out with him, and the fact that Kara really doesn't like him, and therefore Alex has no reason to hate him. Also know that when she finds out she'll drop Lex as a friend. So Alex's friendship with him is not her being a bad sister it's just her not seeing his true colours. (Sorry if that confuses you lol)

4.11am.

* * *

 

               They had been walking for a long time now. They had talked for most of it but both Lena and Kara were very tired and the conversation had lulled into a comfortable silence for a while. As they walk Kara rests her head on Lena's shoulder, despite being taller then her. Lena simply leans her own head on Kara's in response. Kara feels so much better then she had been earlier. They had talked about growing up. Lena told Kara of Lillian's harsh way and Kara had told Lena of what it was like for her to lose her parents. They had comforted each other with kind words and walked just a little closer. Lena also told Kara of the good times. Of life before she was adopted. Of the mother she could just remember and of the home she knew she was wanted in. Lena told her that she never knew who her real father was but that she guessed he had died before she was born, otherwise he would have taken her in after her mother died. Kara told Lena about her parents too. Of how, even from a young age they had taken her around the world on holidays. That they loved to teach her about different cultures and encouraged her creative side. Kara never really spoke to anyone about those things, Alex being the exception, but she couldn't help but trust Lena with those stories. Lena was giving away pieces of herself to Kara and Kara wanted to return the favor. Lena felt safe. And throughout their conversations, the more they opened up to each other, the more Kara felt herself falling for the girl. 

               They stay on the main road. Kara guesses it's probably the quickest way, and because of how late it is, there are less cars driving around which made the silence all the more intimate. The streetlights casting a warm glow on everything around them. On Lena. It was all too much and Kara was afraid she would do something stupid. Like try to kiss Lena again. She couldn't take it anymore, so she broke the silence.

"So how old are you?" Kara asks, trying to start the conversation again.

"17, I'll be 18 in two months... What about you?"

"I'm 18, I actually just turned 18 a few weeks ago."

"Well happy belated birthday." Lena looks down at Kara with a smile on her face.

               They continue to walk along in silence. It was still dark out, but Kara can hear some birds whistling. She tries to concentrate on them instead her racing heartbeat. Kara is about to make another attempt at conversation when Lena beats her to it.

"So why where you there? I've never seen you before. And we both know you don't like Lex." She glances at Kara as she speaks.

"Oh, Alex made me go with her. She's friends with Lex." Kara lifts her head off Lena's shoulder as she speaks.

"But surely she knew you wouldn't exactly want to be there."

"She never told me who's party it was and I never asked. She also doesn't know that I don't like him."

"How come haven't told her?"

"I don't know, I guess she's been a little distracted lately. She's started going out with this new girl, and I mean I'm happy for her and she deserves all the happiness in the world, but I feel like she's pulling away from me a bit."

"I know the feeling. Lex pulled away from me."

"Were you two close?" Kara suddenly feels embarrassed. She had been bad mouthing Lex all night, but she'd never heard Lena's opinions on him. He is her brother after all.

Lena sighs, "When I was first adopted by the Luthor's, I adored Lex. He made me feel like maybe I was wanted there. So when he showed his true colours I was crushed. I tied everything I could to bring the old him back but it was too late. Finally I realized he was just bad. No better or less manipulative then Lillian."

"Why were you at the party then?"

"I don't now... I guess some part of me still thinks that if I stay near him, go to his parties, laugh with his friends, then maybe the old him will come back... I know it's silly but I can't give up on him." Lena won't look at Kara, but Kara can see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not silly." Kara squeezes Lena's hand and she finally looks at Kara, biting her lip again.

"I'm not saying your sister is the same as Lex though. If she's half as kind as you she'll find her way back to you. Or you know, you'll just handcuff yourself to her until she stops pulling away." Lena bumps Kara's shoulder and Kara laughs.

"So, what's her name? The girl she's dating. I might know her." Lena asks.

"Her names Maggie. Maggie Sawyer."

"Shit really! I'm sorry but she's a bitch!"

"Hey! Don't say that about my sisters girlfriend!" Kara glares at her.

"Ok fine! I'm sure she's lovely but she hates me. She's a rookie cop and has threaten to arrest me many times. And now look-" Lena raises their handcuffed hands. "-Here I am, handcuffed and nearly arrested. Oh I can just imagine the look on her face if she saw this."

Kara starts to laugh. "Yeah she'd love that but I think seeing me on the other end of the cuffs would make her year. She thinks I'm this perfect goody two shoes. She's always telling me I need to take more risks. I wonder how she'd feel about me skipping all the fun and just going straight to getting arrested."

Lena laughs, then says, "Ah but you weren't arrested where you? Just handcuffed."

"Ok true, but still."

"Where was Alex during the party anyway. She disappeared before the police showed up."

 Kara sighs. "She was upstairs... With Maggie..."

"Oh my god! Gross!"

"Hey!"

"Oh really, do you want to think about your sister, upstairs, with Maggie, on a bed, probably with a severe lack of clothing-"

"STOP!" Kara cuts her off, not needing that mental image of her sister, "You're right, gross."

"So she just left you alone, at a party where you didn't know anyone?"

"She- she didn't- I mean- Maggie-"

"Oh please don't try to defend her! I saw you at the party! You were alone in a corner sadly sipping on a beer you had been handed by your sister! You looked like a lost puppy! What kinda sister does that?"

"Hey I wasn't completely alone! This guy Mon-El was talking to me."

"Yeah I saw," she huffs. "Don't get to attached. He goes through girls like they're tissues."

"Hey why are you getting so angry? And also, where you _watching_ me all night?"

"You stick out! I couldn't help but notice you..." Lena looks away from Kara but she can see the colour rising in her cheeks. "Besides, it's hard not to notice the pretty girl staring at you from the corner..."

             Ok, now it is Kara's turn to blush. _How has the conversation gotten to this?_ Kara thinks.

             They continue to walk along in silence. Kara is starting to like the silence now. It meant they weren't arguing. Funny thing though. Even though they fought, neither one of them had let go of the others hand.

"I'm sorry... About what I said about your sister." Lena brakes the silence. Kara stays quiet for a minute.

"No, it's fine. I guess it was a bit mean of her to do that. But she's my sister, so I think I can forgive her. However when I see her, I'm gonna blame her for this," Kara says, gesturing to the handcuffs.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?"

"What? No! You're great! You're actually one of the only good things that came out of tonight. I mean for god's sake if it weren't for you I'd be in jail right now!" Kara suddenly feels a little brave and adds, "Plus... you're not a bad kisser..." Lena blushes at that and looks away again.

"You're not so bad yourself..." She mumbles. 

              Kara stops walking, Lena walking ahead a little but stopping when she feels the soft tug of Kara's hand. Kara stares at Lena who meets her gaze. Kara steps a little closer to Lena and finds herself staring at her lips again. Kara is starting to think Lena has a habit of biting her lip.

"You know," Kara speaks softly, "I'm glad I got handcuffed to you of all people."

"Yeah?" Lena says breathlessly. Kara is very close to her now, and still staring at her lips. Looking up only to speak.

"Yeah, you're worth all this walking around and the too tights handcuffs."

"Does that still hurt?" Lena says not looking away from Kara's face.

"A little, but you make a great distraction."  Kara's so close now, she can feel Lena's breath on her cheek.

"Well why don't we see just how much I can distract you." And with that Lena closes the distance between them.

              Lena kisses Kara passionately, placing both her hands on Kara's face. Kara kisses back and uses her handcuffed hand to hold Lena's wrist. She puts her other hand around Lena's waist, pulling her closer. Lena's lips part and Kara wastes no time slipping her tongue in her mouth. She hears Lena moan and suddenly she's being pushed backwards until her back hits a wall. Lena's body pressing impossibly closer to her. Lena's free hand moves down Kara's side, stopping at her waist. Kara brakes the kiss to breathe and Lena moves her head down, kissing Kara's jaw, then moving down her neck. Kara moans and Lena tangles her hand in Kara's hair, Kara's own hand following because of the handcuffs. The urge to be out of the handcuffs has never been as strong to Kara as it is in this moment. She wishes she could use both her hands to pull Lena closer.

"L-Lena?" Lena hums in response, not stopping her kisses. "M-Maybe we should stop?"

             Lena pulls back from Kara immediately. "Kara, I-I'm so sorry, I just got a bit carried away."

"Hey, it's ok, it's just that I'd rather continue this without the handcuffs..." Lena blushes and Kara squeezes her hand.

"Yeah you're right." Lena looks away smiling shyly.

"Come on, it's not that much further is it?" Kara really hopes they're close. She's not sure how long she can keep her hands to herself.

"Yeah not too far now, thank god." Lena yawns and starts to tug Kara away from the wall. "It's this way."

             Kara tugs Lena back before they move. Lena looks at her curiously. Kara leans over and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Lena freezes in place and Kara smirks as she pulls away, now knowing the effect she has on Lena. "This way?" Kara says as she leads them in the direction Lena had started to bring them in. She looks over her shoulder at Lena who just nods. Kara smirks again. 

"Ok, I wanna know more about you. What makes you tick Lena? If you tell me all your secrets I'll tell you mine..."

              Lena smiles at Kara. It was all she needed to see. They spend the rest of the walk talking endlessly about their lives. They talk about what they hope to do in the future. Kara tells her about how she wants to be a Journalist and Lena tells her about how she wants to go into science or business. Kara tells her about how she wants to have a family one day, but that she wants to adopt. Lena tells her she feels the same but that she is nervous about the idea of being a mother. They talk about books, movies, TV shows, the universe. Everything. They talk about everything and anything and it's perfect. Lena is perfect.

             But unfortunately it has to end. Soon enough they are there, back at the house where it all began.


	10. 5.21 am

5.21am,

* * *

 

              By the time they get to the house the party was in, it is already starting to get bright out. The sun isn't up yet but the sky has changed from black to dark blue. They both know they could have been faster but they were too busy enjoying each other's company to rush. They talked a lot and during short periods of silence either Lena or Kara would lay their head on the others shoulder, intertwining their fingers and enjoying just being close to the other. Kara thinks she might even be glad they had gotten handcuffed together. Even though she knows if Eliza finds out about the night they'd had Kara would be dead, but it would be worth it because she'd have spent her last night on Earth with Lena. OK, even Kara had to admit that was a cheesy thought.

                     As they walk around the corner of the road that leads to the house, they stop talking. Lena seems to relax more as they get closer to the house. Kara, on the other hand, is completely tense and looking around for hidden police cars. She grips Lena's hand tighter when she hears a nearby dog bark. Lena smirks at her and shakes her head.

                       They walk right up to the front door and Lena sighs, then knocks. Kara braces herself, ready to see Lex. After a few seconds the door opens and in the doorway is not Lex. Kara's eyes widen in shock as she takes in the the girl before her, who does not look happy. "ALEX!" Kara jumps, rushing to wrap her hands around her sister, forgetting the handcuffs. Lena is jerked forward and ends up standing awkwardly with her left hand at Alex's head while they hug. It doesn't go unnoticed by Alex who gives the girl a quizzical look. Lena gives her an awkward smile, but Alex doesn't smile back. Or even look at her for that matter. She's starring at Kara, with anger in her eyes. She pushes Kara away from her.

"Kara where the hell have you been?!"

"God Alex where haven't I been! When the police showed up they handcuffed me to Lena and we really didn't want to get arrested because I knew Eliza wouldn't be happy about that and I didn't want to get you in trouble so we just ran away but then we remembered we where still handcuffed together so we went looking for someone to get us out of them and we went to Lena's mother but she wouldn't help us she we went to James but he wouldn't help either and then we decided to come back here and see if Lex could help us but now you're here and-"

"Ok slow down there Kara," Alex interrupts, "I have so many questions but first, you are still handcuffed to a person," Alex looks over at Lena, "Hi by the way, I'm Alex, Kara's sister." She nods at Lena who's been just standing there awkwardly for the past minute. Alex then pulls them both inside and into the kitchen where Maggie is standing. Maggie looks pissed but the second her eyes land on Kara and the handcuffs her whole face lights up.

"Well what do we have here little Danvers?" The smile on her face gets even brighter when she spots Lena on the other end of the handcuffs. "Oh my god, Alex it's finally happening, take a picture! It's Lena Luthor in handcuffs! This is so gonna be my Christmas card this year!"

Kara feels Lena tense up beside her and so she grabs her hand, pulling her behind herself a little. "Not now Maggie. We need to get out of these handcuffs."

"Stay out of it Kara." Maggie is only teasing Kara but Kara's not in the mood.

Kara's about to bite back at Maggie when Alex steps between them.

"Guys stop." Alex looks between them shaking her head, feeling like a mother trying to control her children.

Maggie huffs, giving into Alex's demand, "Fine, I'll stop, but know that the image is burned into my memory forever," Maggie says using her two fingers to point at her eyes then at Lena. Lena just rolls her eyes.

"Moving on," Alex looks back at the handcuffed girls, "What Maggie meant to say is that we've both been very worried about you."

"Why are you here?" Kara asks.

"Well when the police came they tried to arrest your sister and I." Maggie starts, "We weren't actually doing anything illegal but they still brought us up to the station. Eventually they started listening to me and they let us go. But we thought we had seen you get arrested so we tried to find you at the station. No one there knew anything about you getting arrested but then I found this nervous looking rookie cop and intimidated him into talking and-"

"I think it was me who got him to talk," Alex interrupts. "You're not that intimidating Maggie."

"Oh really, if that's so true Danvers, then how come it took you so long to confess your feelings for me. I seem to remember you saying something about me intimidating you?" Maggie says pursing her lips.

 "Ah- Well- See that- you were- are very attractive and- look- it's different!" Alex flusters, her cheeks reddening.

"Guys, back to the story please." Kara says. She thinks it's cute when Alex flusters over Maggie but she is tired and just wants to get out the handcuffs.

"Yeah, right, so Alex-" Maggie glances at Alex who just nods her approval, "-got him to talk and he told us that one of the older cops, Snapper I think he said his name was, made a mistake. He said he handcuffed two girls together and then left him alone with them. He said they got out of his grip and ran off and no one had seen them since. He described them and well we thought it sounded like you."

"So we came back here," Alex continues, "Mom hadn't called to say you had showed up at home so I guessed you would be smart and come back here to find me. We've been here for about an hour now, hoping you would show up."

"Well actually, coming back here was Lena's idea," Kara confesses. "We thought we'd find Lex here."

"Where is he actually?" Lena speaks for the first time since they'd gotten there, stepping out from behind Kara.

"Some of his friends got arrested, so he's still down at the station, trying to get them out. We told him we were coming back here. The door was still unlocked when we arrived. Guess no one thought to lock up before going to the station." Alex answers. Lena nods at her and Kara see's disappointment flash through her eyes. Her face then seems to harden and her jaw clenches.

"Right," Maggie claps her hands together. "As much as I'm enjoying seeing you two in handcuffs, I think it's about time we get you out of them."

Both Kara and Lena nod eagerly. "Follow me then." Maggie says walking away.

                     They follow her out to the back garden. There they find a shed, which Maggie opens. They walk in and there is a table in the center of it. Kara and Lena stay by the table as Maggie rifles through a big tool box. "Your brother has all sorts of things lying around the place so I think I might find something here that'll help," Maggie says, not looking up at them. Lena just grunts at her in response. Maggie then pulls something out of the box and shouts out "Ah ha!" She starts walking back towards them with a pair of bolt cutters in hand. Kara stares at it for a moment before saying, "No!"

Maggie stares at her like she has two heads. "What do you mean, 'no'? I thought you wanted out of the cuffs?"

"You are not putting that thing near my wrist!" Kara shakes her head. Her wrist is already in enough pain with the handcuffs. She doesn't want to risk it getting worse.

"Yeah, I think I'm with Kara on this one. I don't trust you with them," Lena says as she pulls their hands away from Maggie.

"Well what the fuck else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know... Pick the lock?" Kara suggests.

                      Maggie just stares at them for a moment, bolt cutter still in hand. She then sighs with a look of defeat on her face, places the bolt cutters on the table and says, "Fine. But I don't know how."

                      They walk back inside. Alex is still there, sitting at the kitchen table. She looks worn out, but jumps up when they walk in. She looks at their still handcuffed wrists and frowns.

"The girls would prefer if someone picked the lock for them." Maggie states.

"Um, sure, but I don't know how. Do you?" Maggie shakes her head.

Alex sighs. "Hmm. You really know how to make things complicated don't you Kara? Right let me think..." Alex rubs her temples as she tries to come up with a solution. "Oh!" She snaps her fingers, "Winn probably knows how!" 

Kara wants to smack herself for not thinking of him sooner. They haven't been friends for long but Kara likes him. Winn likes her too, but in a different way then Kara. He had had a crush on Kara for a while and she didn't feel the same way back. It caused a little rift between them but they had gotten over it and were still friends. Kara knows he's smart and has a knack for finding solutions to difficult problems. He is probably the best person to ask for help from.

"Yeah he'll defiantly help, why didn't I think of him sooner?" Kara frowns at Alex.

"Because you're an idiot. Now come on lets get going, I wanna go home and sleep for twenty four hours straight."

                          Alex walks away from them and Maggie follows, heading towards the front door. Lena moves to follow, but Kara stops her. "Hey. You ok?" Kara hasn't forgotten how disappointed Lena looked when Lex wasn't there.

"Yeah fine, lets just get out of these handcuffs already."

"Lena I can tell you're upset."

"Kara I'm fine, honestly."

"Lena it's ok if you're upset about Lex not being here."

Lena sighs and looks at the ground, chewing on her bottom lip. "I... I guess I'm just a little... upset that he went to get his friends out of jail, but didn't seem to care that I was missing..."

Kara squeezes her hand. "Hey, I'm sure he looked for you at the station. Maybe when you weren't there, he just assumed you were safe?"

Lena huffs. "Yeah... Maybe."

                            Lena looks up at Kara and Kara can see tears in her eyes. Kara's heart breaks a little and she now wishes Lex were there so she could kick the shit out of him for making Lena feel like this. But he's not so Kara opts to hug Lena instead. She wraps her free hand around Lena's shoulder, pulling her closer. Lena hesitates for a second before wrapping her own free arm around Kara's waist, burying her face into Kara's shoulder. Lena lets out a shuddered sigh and Kara kisses the side of her head.

                            The moment is cut short by Alex, who pokes her head back into the kitchen. "Can we go already!" She then takes in the sight of the two girls holding each other and raises an eyebrow at Kara. Kara just ignores her and says, "Yeah were coming." Alex leaves the kitchen again.

                            Kara then pulls away from Lena. "Come on, we better go." She smiles at Lena and she gets a small smile back. Kara kisses Lena's forehead and then leads them out of the kitchen, following Alex. She finds her outside with Maggie, and they're both smirking at her. "What?" Kara furrows her eyebrows at them.

"Oh nothing" They both say in unison.

Kara just shakes her head at them. "Come on lets go already."

                            Alex smirks at her one last time before turning on her heels and walking in the direction of Winns house.


	11. 6.01 am

6.01am

* * *

 

                             By the time they get to Winn's house the sun is up. It's still early yet but as they passed through some estates they came across a few people up already, about to go into work. Some people ignored them, but some would look at them strangely, wondering why they were out so early all dressed up. Lena and Kara made sure to hold their hands together behind themselves when they passed these people. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves. Alex and Maggie walked ahead of them and at some point they too had started holding hands. No one really talked much, but Kara caught Maggie whispering into Alex's ear a few times. Kara never heard what she said, but Alex would go red afterwards. Sometimes she would even turn and look back at Kara, smirking.

                             They get to Winn's house and inside the garden there is a narrow path that leads to the front door. On each side of the path there is nothing but dead, yellow grass and pots with either nothing but soil in them, or dead plants that had been clearly used as ashtrays. The house itself wasn't in bad condition though. It was a small semidetached house, with three windows at the front. No lights were on but Kara guessed Winn was in there.  Probably on his own as well, seeing as his dad spend a ludicrous amount of time at his toy shop and his car wasn't out front. Alex walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. A few minutes later a groggy looking boy opens the door.

"Alex? Why are you here? It's-" Winn looks down at his watch, "It's six in the morning."

"We need you're help," Alex say's as she pushes past him, into the house.

"Yeah sure come on in, it's not like I was sleeping or anything," Winn says, defeated. He then spots Kara. "Oh hey Kara. Who's your friend?"

"Em, Lena Luthor. It's actually us who needs your help.."

"Oh, god Kara what's happened?" Winn says, looking concerned.

"Em, well it's complicated but..." Kara lifts their hands showing him the handcuffs. Winn stares, eyes wide. "Any chance you can pick a lock?"

"Oh, em, sure, just let me get somethings." Winn runs back into the house, down the hall and up the stairs. Kara leads them into the house, closing the front door behind them. She goes down the hallway into the kitchen, where Maggie and Alex are sitting at the kitchen table. Alex is lazily playing with Maggie's hand and Maggie looks like she's about to fall asleep. Alex looks up at Kara and smiles softly.

"So can he help you?" She asks.

"Yeah, he's gone to get some stuff." Kara sits down at the table opposite them and Lena does the same.

"So you girls had a fun night then?" Maggie looks up at Kara, a cheeky grin on her face.

"About as much fun as someone can have while handcuffed," Kara answers flatly.

"You can have a lot of fun in handcuffs Kara." Maggie smirks at Kara and Kara goes red. "I can think of lots of fun things to do in handcuffs."

"Umhmm Maggie's right Kara, lots of fun things can be done at night in handcuffs," Alex adds, knowing she was embarrassing Kara more. "Sure you didn't do anything fun?"

"N-No! No fun! Just lots of w-walking. Innocent walking!" Kara answers, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. "Isn't that right Lena?" Kara looks over at Lena for help but see's that she too has gone red. Lena opens her mouth to speak, but can't quite seem to get the words out. She sits there like a fish out of water.

"I KNEW IT!" Alex shouts excitedly. "You guys kissed didn't you?!"

"W-what no!" Kara tries to defend herself.

"Oh give it a rest, we saw the heart eyes you gave each other when we found you. You couldn't be anymore obvious!" Alex grins wider.

Kara stares at the ground, trying to hide the blush on her face. She glances at Lena who's also blushing super hard. Their eyes meet, and Lena give's Kara a small smile.

"Fine, it's true..." Kara say's in a small voice.

"HA!" It's Maggie's voice this time. "You owe me Danvers!"

"What no?! How? I bet they kissed. You owe ME!" Alex protests.

"You bet they kissed but that they wouldn't admit it, Kara just admitted it, therefore you lose!"

"What! That's not fair!"

"No need to be a sore loser Danvers, you'll beat me one day." Alex huffs in response.

"You bet on me?!" Kara finally composes herself enough to join the conversation.

"Yeah because I was sure I would win," Alex answers. "We bet on you all the time. You know this?"

"Yeah- but- like- We've been with you for less then an hour, how could you know?"

"Because you're obvious little Danvers," Maggie giggle.

"Oh I'm obvious? Have you seen you two lately! Everyone knows you're basically girlfriends yet you haven't labeled it yet!" Both Maggie and Alex go red this time and don't look at Kara. "You're not the only one who makes bets on their sister Alex!"

"W-what? You bet on me?" Alex looks stunned.

"Yeah, Maggie bet me that you would ask her to be her girlfriend at the end of summer!"

                             Alex stares at Kara eyes wide. Maggie stares at the ground. Kara suddenly regrets what she said and wishes she could take back the words. But then Alex is looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it's not the end of summer yet is it," Alex starts. "Get ready to lose Sawyer."

Kara furrows her eyebrows. Maggie looks at Alex looking just as confused as Kara feels.

"Maggie?" Maggie nods at Alex, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maggie's eyes widen in shock. She sits there silently for a moment before breaking out into a bigger grin then she had on her when she first saw Kara and Lena in handcuffs.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you Danvers?"

"Is that a yes or no Maggie." Alex raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Alex, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Alex grins widely as she leans over and kisses Maggie. 

When Alex pulls back from her she smiles at Kara. "Kara, I think Maggie owes you now?"

Kara laughs and nods. "She sure does!"

"No fair! You guys tricked me!" Maggie protests.

"It's only fair," Alex smirks at her.

"Ugh fine," Maggie smiles at Alex and starts to lean in to kiss her again. "Best bet I ever lost."

                                 They start kissing again and Kara smiles but looks away, embarrassed watching her sister like this. She looks over and see's that Lena is smiling to. Lena looks over at Kara and grins at her. Kara reaches for Lena's hand and gives it a small squeeze. They then hear someone bouncing down the stairs. Winn pops into the kitchen and Maggie and Alex jump apart.

"Ew gross! This is a PG zone Alex!" Winn says.

"Shut up and help Kara already loser," Alex retorts, not looking away from Maggie.

"Fine, fine." Winn sits down next to Lena.

"Right while he does that, we're going to sleep. We've had a long night and we don't fancy making it any longer. You still have a spare room right Winn?"

"Yeah, you know where it is. Please just sleep in it though. The whole house is a PG zone." Winn looks at them sternly.

"Yeah, yeah we know the rule. If you can't get laid in that bed no one can." Alex smirks at him.

"Hey! Rude! I can get laid whenever I want!" Winn goes red, as they all laugh. That's when Kara notices Winn glancing at Lena. Kara loves Winn too bits, but the small glance makes Kara instinctively pull Lena's hand into her lap. Lena looks down at her hand, then at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, please don't get yourselves into trouble while we're asleep. Night all." Alex says, and with that they both leave, heading upstairs.

"Right, give me your arm please... Lena was it? " Winn give Lena a small smile and she smiles back. She pulls her hand from Kara's and puts their hands in front of him and he starts picking the lock of her cuff with what looks like a hairpin.

"So you gonna tell me what you've been up to?" Winn doesn't look up as he speaks.

"No, you don't need to know." Kara answers.

"Aww, maybe you'll tell me Lena?" He looks up at Lena and pouts. Lena smiles shyly back at him, and Kara feels a little jealous. "We where at a party and got handcuffed together," Lena answers. Lena then looks at Kara, with a mischievous look on her face as Winn goes back to work.

 "Oh? Who's party?" Winn asks.

"My brother, Lex Luthor." Winn stops for a second, looking at Lena. "Oh, you're from that Luthor family."

"Yes, that family." Lena answers flatly. Winn nods and continues.

After a few minutes the handcuffs come loose and Lena slides her hand out of it. She thanks him and he smiles back at her. Winn then moves to Kara's wrist. Stopping when he see's the blood. "Oh god, Kara are you ok?"

"No not really, which is why I need you to get these handcuffs off." 

"Right, yeah." Winn starts working at the handcuffs, trying not to move them too much after he hears Kara wince a few times. After another minute or two, Kara's side of the handcuffs comes off her wrist. She thanks him. Lena then turns to face Kara and takes her wrist gently in her hand. Kara winces in pain again as she inspects it. Kara's wrist is raw and has quite a few cuts in it. Blood is running down her arm. Lena frowns.

"Come on, let's fix up your wrist" Lena stands up and Kara stands too.

"I guess I'll just go then." Winn is still sitting.

"Yeah, you're not needed anymore." Kara huffs. Winn gets up to go. "Actually Winn?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"You're not using your bed are you? We've had a long night."

"Apparently not anymore," Winn sighs, "I've some stuff to do anyway, so you can take the bed."

"Thanks Winn." Kara smiles at him, feeling guilty for how hash she had treated him.

"No problem. Just try not to let this happen again?"

"I promise. Thanks again. For everything. I really appreciate the help."

"Anything for you. Night Kara." He comes over and kisses Kara's cheek. Kara smiles into it. "Night Lena" He leans over and kisses her cheek too. Kara feels that pang of jealously again. When he moves away Lena is smirking at Kara. Winn walks out of the room, and just before he's out of the room he turns back around. "Hey Lena?"

"Yes Winn?" She doesn't look at him. She's back looking at Kara's wrist.

"Em- Are- Are you made of copper and tellurium? B-because you are cu-te."

Lena starts to giggle and Kara wants to throw Winn out a window. "NIGHT WINN." She shouts instead.

"Right! Night ladies!" Winn runs down the hall, waving his hand over his shoulder. He then bounces up the stairs.

                           Lena doesn't say anything and Kara's so glad she doesn't. Instead Lena takes Kara's arm gently in her hand and brings her over to the sink. Gently she rolls up Kara's sleeve and turns on the tap. She puts Kara's arm under the running water and washes away the blood. It stings but Kara doesn't complain.

                            After the blood is all washed away, Lena sits Kara down at the table. "Where does he keep his first aid kit?" She asks

"In the press above the sink."

Lena walks over and opens the press. She then comes back carrying a first aid kit. She sits down in front of Kara and takes out a bandage. Carefully she starts to wrap it around her wrist.

"So your friend seems nice." Lena says, not looking up at Kara.

"Yeah, he's nice."

"You and Winn are pretty similar you know."

"W-what? Pff. Please I'm much better than him."

"Better at what, exactly?" Lena says, raising one eyebrow. Kara goes silent and swallows. Lena just goes back to work on her wrist. 

        Lena makes sure the bandage isn't too tight on Kara's wrist. When she's done Kara thanks her. Lena doesn't let go of her hand though. 

"What time is it anyway?" Kara asks looking at the nearby clock.

"Seven am. It's well past your bedtime." Lena smirks at Kara and Kara just roll her eyes.

        They stay there for a while in silence. It's nice. Particularly because of the fact that they didn't have handcuffs around their wrist. Kara looks down at the bandage on her wrist. How was she going to explain it to Eliza. She sighs at the thought of her. She's gonna kill Kara when she finds out. There is no denying it at this point. Eliza is gonna find out eventually.

"Hey, what's wrong Sunshine?" Lena asks, reaching out to Kara's face, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, I just- I was just thinking how Eliza will react when she finds out about tonight."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll just be happy you're ok. Just maybe leave out a few detail?"

"I suppose. What a way to introduce you though? The girl I was handcuffed to all night." Kara chuckles.

"Whoa, planning on introducing me to your mom so soon? I mean I like to go on a few dates with a girl before I go meeting her mom," Lena teases.

"Ha ha. No, I mean, were friends now right? And friends come around to each other's houses, and if you were at my house, well, Eliza would see you, and she would want to know how I met you."

"I don't know. I kinda like the idea of introducing myself with, 'Hi my name's Lena, you don't know me but I was handcuffed to your daughter for a night and we went around pissing off straight boys by making out!' It has kind of a ring to it, don't you think?"

Kara blushes. "That's not what happened."

"It's pretty close. Besides kissing you was favorite part of the night..." Lena looks away from Kara, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Really?" Kara watches her.

"Yeah." Lena pauses, looking up at Kara, and Kara finds herself staring at her lips again. "Kara I have to be honest with you."

"Yeah?" Kara looks up at her eyes.

"I don't think I wanna be your friend..." Lena says, in a low voice. 

"Oh... well what do you want?" Kara says in a low voice, finding herself leaning towards Lena.

"I-I'm not sure yet..." Lena leans closer to Kara. "But I wanna find out, if you're up for it?"

"Oh... I'm definitely up for it." Kara answers, her lips almost touching Lena's. She hears Lena's breath hitch and suddenly they're kissing again. It's rough and passionate, full of tongue and teeth. Kara cups Lena's face and Lena's hands are on Kara's hips, pulling her closer. Before she knows it, Kara is sitting on Lena's lap. Lena's hands resting on her thighs. Kara's so glad she has both her hands free now. She runs them through Lena's hair, stopping at the base of her neck and pulling her closer. Kara then pulls away and kisses down Lena's jaw and neck. Kara hears Lena moan under her as Lena drags her fingers slowly down Kara's thighs and Kara shudders. She moves her head back up to kiss Lena's lips. Lena moans into Kara's mouth and Kara knows if she doesn't stop now, she never will. So she pulls away. Lena whines a little and Kara almost gives in and starts kissing her again. But she's so tired.

"Lena," She says breathlessly, "As fun as this is I'm-" Kara yawns "-So tired."

Lena chuckles. "Yeah me too."

 "Come on, we're both wreaked. We can sleep in Winns bed before we go home" Kara says. She gets off Lena's lap and pulls her up.

        They walk up the stairs and into what is Winn's room. It's mostly filled with Star Wars stuff and he has a big bed, with Star Wars bed sheets(Kara makes a mental note to tease him about them later). Kara pulls them over to the bed and lays down. She's too tired to care about sharing a bed with Lena. Lena doesn't seem to care either as she just lay down beside her, facing away from Kara. Kara rolls over and wraps her arm around Lena's waist, pushing her face into Lena's shoulder blades and tangling their legs together as she snuggles into her. Lena hums in response, wrapping her own arm around the one Kara has around her waist, lacing their fingers together. Kara's half asleep when she hears a whispered, "Night Kara."

Before Kara fully fall asleep she mumbles back;

"Night Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at endings. Thank you for all the lovely comments and Kudos! I really appreciated it! If you enjoyed the story please spread the word! If you didn't, sorry I suck at writing. Lol. <3 X (Also I will go back and fix spelling mistakes at some point)

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters is short so I'm probably gonna edit the next chapter tonight. Should be up soon enough. Lena will be in the next chapter I promise. Let me know what you think x


End file.
